


The Trust I Put In You (Revised)

by ThroughTheFog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheFog/pseuds/ThroughTheFog
Summary: This is a revised version of the original work The Trust I Put In You.Everyone has their own problems, and while we seem to face them day to day on our own there are often times when others come along to help us in the journey of our struggles. Regardless of how these people impact our lives (positively or negatively) all teach us some lesson we have the chance to carry with us. So what happens when Nico, a new student at a new school, meets Percy? They both have their troubled pasts and their trust issues but an unlikely friendship forms like a rose in the thorn bush. Together they grow and push each other to become better and to deal with the problems that they have.But the lessons they take away from each other may be all that is left at the end of the day. Is this a friendship that will grow with them or just a chance meeting that will end before either of them is ready?





	1. Part 1: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of the original work The Trust I Put In You. While I had been writing the original story I had been going through a lot in life and was venting through my works. Even though that writing helped me through that time I really wanted to rewrite it so that it was more story and less... well less of a reminder of what I was dealing with at the time. This has the same story line though with a few minor and major changes as far as characters and character development. Thank you all for reading, your support has been a blessing regardless of how rarely I've been able to pay it back in the past year. 
> 
> As a disclaimer: This work will depict multiple teens with troubled pasts. Some of this will include abuse, some even attempted suicide. All of this is depicted in flashbacks and the story-line follows individuals who are dealing with the repercussions of mistakes made by both them and people close to them.

Part One: Introductions

"I can run away from anyone," Nico's words were as devoid of emotion as he could make them and she had made it easier because now he knew it was the truth. The only person that Nico couldn't run from was doing what he thought she would never do. Bianca was walking away from him and no matter what tears she shed that night Nico knew that what she had done was destined to tip him over the edge. She was leaving and this time she wasn't taking him with her. 

 

They sat together on the roof, Bianca looking too young for the pain in her eyes. She was twelve but as much as that justified her selfishness Nico was only ten and she was leaving him there. The muffled sobs of the orphanage echoed out the windows they had escaped from to meet on the roof one last time. There was a time when the thin wall that separated the boys from the girls had seemed miles thick and now it was more like Bible paper. Nico watched as her tears fell, staining her drab grey shirt and handed down jeans. The last drive for clothes hadn't provided much and Nico had to wonder if Bianca owned more than two outfits. The old green hat and patched up jacket their mother had left them were the only things she truly called hers but Nico had even less. 

 

Last time she had convince him to run away with her they only made it two weeks. Their father had been contacted before about the multiple attempts to escape but his business still kept him from being able to take them, they didn't even know where he lived. Bianca had been lucky when she managed to get a call through to him, managed to convince him to let her go to school. They knew their father was out there, knew his home was better than where they were, but Hades didn't even have the ability to set them up outside of the system. Some military job that had him under lock and key twenty four seven for the next seven to ten years. With a grant from the Federal Government Bianca had managed a spot in Maine's boarding school for girls.

 

Maine. About as far away from Nico as Bianca could get without leaving the country. They had tried for years to be sent back to their grandparents in Italy, but there was a domestic dispute there and their mother's side of the family refused to negotiate with their father. After the affair the ended their parent's relationship Nico had given up trying to stay in contact with a family that despised his half-sister and looked at him as though he would end up just like his father. Nico loved Hazel, she was younger than him by a few years but she was more caring than anyone else had been when he and Bianca had lost their mother. Hazel had tried to convince her own mother to take them in but her poor health and resentment of her lover's other children had killed the short lived dream. Nico still got letters from Hazel but they lessened the older they got. She had her life to live and Nico didn't want to bring her down with his own problems. 

 

But Bianca had been the only pillar in Nico's life. She had shielded him from the horrors of the orphanage when they got there. The two of them were all they had in the storm and they protected each other from everything. But when Bianca got older and was taken from the children's floor up to the third level Nico had to fight for himself. Two years later when Nico turned ten he had been moved up to the boys side. That was when the beatings started. Nico noticed it on Bianca as well, the shallow cuts and old scars and fresh bruises. But Bianca was a fighter, she always had been, and Nico was not. The other boys could sense that and it was like being prey in predator territory. He had learned to avoid some, but at night they took everything they could and when Nico didn't have anything left they kept taking. And now he didn't even have Bianca to go to.

 

"Nico," Bianca knelt down on the worn roof tiles. Her back was pressed against the wall for support but she never took her eyes off of Nico. "Nico I tried to call him back..."

 

"And where would I go Bianca?" he hadn't meant to raise his voice but the sound echoed around the alcove where they sat. The window to her room on one side and the window to his on the other. It was the only place they could be alone anymore and now it was Nico's space, if she was leaving he wanted her gone. "You're okay on your own," he curled in tighter on himself and glared at her, "I'm not like you. I don't make friends, I don't talk to new people, I'm not a social person Bianca." 

 

"Nico," this time when she reached out to touch him he flinched. Her dark eyes narrowed, cutting the reflection of the stars from the glossy surface. That look, the one that so closely mirrored their mother's, froze Nico in place as Bianca lifted the hem of his tattered shirt to reveal bruises almost as dark as the cloth. She gasped but Nico came to and shoved her away, watching her sway on the edge of the roof while forcing himself to not care. "Nico you have to survive here." 

 

He narrowed his eyes at her this time and watched her back up more against the wall. As much as she resembled their mother Nico had everything they feared of their father. Aside from the wide round eyes that matched his sister and the thin frame of their mother Nico had the sharp chin, the cold expressions, and the dark eyes of Hades. "I'm doing fine," he told her, "I do even better than you." The words had as much venom in them as Nico could muster. "I always handle people not liking me better than you. How do you think you've managed to keep that special hat of yours here? With everyone fighting over food and socks I keep the boys from taking that stupid thing right off your head!" his breathing was labored but Nico couldn't stop once he let it out. "I'm stronger than you because you give them whatever they want! I'll fight them back, I'll keep them from winning because the only thing I have left is myself." 

 

She sat there, shocked, unable to move her eyes from his chest as he lifted his shirt. Cuts patched with tape and the obvious deformation of his rib cage from where he had been kicked until they heard a crack. Nico wanted to hate the boys who did this, wanted to tell himself that he would be able to keep them from ever touching his sister but he hadn't been sure of it until she said she was leaving. But Nico knew the universe had a way of doing things that didn't always make sense. If he were faster, stronger, darker... Maybe then he could have protected himself. 

 

"You are stronger than me Nico," Bianca stood with her hat in her hands, ringing the old material between her fingers as she looked up at the stars. "But you know there is one person you can never outrun," she was thirteen and Nico knew that even in an orphanage an ally down from the Vegas strip that Bianca could see the bright side of any situation. Before he could ask who she was talking about she dropped the old hat on his head; "Yourself." 

 

He didn't even see her as she slipped back through her window. The next morning she was gone before breakfast and he stashed her hat away so he didn't have to think of how she left it behind just like him. 

 

 

 

"Mr. Jackson!" just as Mr. Blofis called out Percy's name his head slipped from his hand and his forehead smacked onto the hard surface of his desk. 

 

Everyone around him was gathering their things, getting ready to go, but Percy already knew he was in for a long conversation. Before Mr. Blofis could finish Percy shouted, "Got it!" and turned to let Grover know to just head out without him. Annabeth and Luke both stood in the doorway, one looking concerned while the other just shook their head knowingly. Percy waited for everyone else to clear out then picked up his back pack and slung it over his shoulder. Mr. Blofis was hunched over papers, his neat brown hair slightly messed up from pressing his hands into while he worked. "Something I can do for ya?"

 

"We need to talk about your grades Percy," Blofis looked over the rim of his glasses and it was easy to see how tired he was. There was still a twinkle in them but he let out a sigh and leaned back to look Percy in the eye. His failed test was shoved to the bottom of his back pack where Percy had been hoping to ignore it but from the furrow of Blofis's brow that wasn't happening. 

 

Blofis took off his glasses and rubbed one hand over his eyes before yawning, "Percy," he smiled, "you have a lot of potential you know. If you could just focus in class a bit and refine some of your work you would be a star student." 

 

It was hard enough for Percy to complete his assignments, let alone look over them to make them better. He sighed, Mr. Blofis was a decent teacher, and a decent guy, but Percy didn't have the time to do all the work he would have to in order to bring up his grade. If he got stuck in summer school it would kill his work hours, but Percy almost didn't see a way around it. 

 

"I know the school has a policy about make up tests," Blofis rested his elbows on his desk and smirked at Percy, "but if you get a tutor and can turn in some extra credit assignments I can drop a few of your less than desirable grades." 

 

Jumping up from his seat Percy decided he would work of who could tutor him later and just be grateful for Blofis’s leniency in that moment. His teacher smiled as he ran out of the class room and toward the bus where his friends were waiting. For most students the day was ending, but for Percy the day had just begun.

 

Luke, Annabeth, and Grover were all crowded into the back of the bus, eyes watching intently for him so the driver didn't take off. 

 

"Hey guys!" Percy called as he made his way back to them. His bag hit the bench a moment before Annabeth started asking questions. 

 

Her grey eyes were intimidating but Percy was used to them by now. "What happened with Blofis?"

 

After the last school Percy was at kicked him out he had started attending New York City's Better Beginnings Academy with Annabeth as his reference. The school's main focus was on teaching children how to live and prosper in the world, so there were practical classes on top of an excelled curriculum. It was a lot to take on but since Annabeth's father had been a founder he managed to be put on a reformatory scholarship. Annabeth had been supported the entire time, having met him at the courthouse after his hearing. She cared how well he was doing but there were times when it was a bit much. "I have to find a tutor is all," Percy smiled and slumped into his seat with a chuckle, "you want to take on the task Annie?" 

 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him before sinking in her seat. "Because that sounds like a brilliant idea after last time," she huffed and Luke pulled her in against him. "If you had an attention span longer than that of a squirrel I may be able to help." 

 

  
Sorry," Percy laughed as Grover started chomping down on an apple, "I'm still nutty." 

 

They all groaned in unison while the school bus lurched forward. Percy let out a sigh but tried his best not to let people know just how tired he was. That last thing he needed was the worry squad, not that they didn't have reason for it. Everyone in their group was sensitive to each other after Luke's trip to the hospital a year ago. It was why they all still took the bus even though they were the oldest kids in it. Luke was the oldest, seventeen, and Annabeth's birthday was only a week away. She was a junior and Luke would have been but he was held back the year of his accident. Percy and Grover were both sophomores along with Luke but they still looked at him like an older brother. 

 

Luke was better now, if they just didn't think about it. 

 

Annabeth leaned into Luke then and kissed him before resting her head on his chest. They had only been officially together a month but their relationship was more than that. They had dated before his accident and danced around each other for most of the year after. When he asked Annabeth for the third time she finally caved and Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't happy for them. 

 

Saying he was thrilled would be a lie too. 

 

They got to Luke's stop first and Annabeth followed him out after hugging both Percy and Grover good bye. The apartment complex loomed up from the street and an attendant met Luke at the door, making sure he was fine before he went to his flat. The sight of the nurse dressed in white made Percy's stomach clench with the memory of sterile sheets and the two times he had spent time in a small white room. His back itched but he forced himself to ignore it before the bus started back down the street. 

 

"Hey," Grover broke the silence with a light tap on Percy's shoulder. "How bad was it?"

 

For a heart stopping moment Percy wasn't sure what Grover was talking about. Once shock wore off he laughed, "Oh, with English?" Grover nodded, "Blofis is willing to drop a few test scores if I turn in a few assignments and show some improvement. He recommended a tutor of course." 

 

"If I could help man I would," as he spoke Grover fussed with his rasta cap and chuckled, "but last time we worked together Miss Mespy had to get skin grafts." It was probably the only year a volcano didn't win the science fair, even though it was the most realistic. 

 

The two of them laughed and spent the rest of the short ride in silence. When the bus stopped for Grover it was right outside his house. He got up and wobbled his way out and to the side walk. Percy almost forgot about Grover's limp, the way the muscles on his leg twisted down to his ankle, it never seemed to bother him but... Those thoughts were dangerous, if Grover wanted to tell Percy about it he would. 

 

After opening up to Luke, after everything that followed that choice, Percy learned that sometimes people shut doors for a reason. Percy had learned to do it himself. 

 

Last stop on the map for the bus was two blocks from Ogygia Aquarium, where Percy would be starting his shift. For most students the day was over but for Percy this was only the beginning. He waved off the driver before starting towards work, taking his time even though he knew he was going to be late. On his way he passed the Blue Pop, the sweet shop his mother worked at, but she wasn't at the front so he kept going. 

 

Checking is watch Percy picked up pace. Calypso was forgiving but if Percy lost this job his mother and he would be out of options again. The sculpted dolphin archway rose up and Percy wound his way to the side entrance before throwing the door open. His heart was racing when he slid across the freshly waxed floor and slammed into someone. The two of them fell to the floor and Percy was apologizing as he rolled off the other person and looked up to see Calypso smirking down at him. 

 

“Well, well, well,” she hummed the words as Percy scurried to his feet. Calypso was the type of girl who shocked you without even trying; her cinnamon colored hair was pulled high up on her head and the caramel color of her eyes glowed gold in the right light. This only made it harder to talk to her because she was at least twenty seven and more importantly his boss. “Look who got here in the nick of time. Meet your new trainee.”

 

Percy could only imagine the impression he just gave the new kid. He smiled sheepishly at Calypso before turning around and nearly losing his footing again. The new hire was tall, dark, and handsome by all accounts. Black eyes gleamed under thick lashes and his hair fell around his face with just the slightest amount of curl to the ends. He looked like he was about a year younger than Percy, with black jeans and a tattered band shirt but Percy had never been so caught off guard before.

 

“I want you to show him around today, introduce him to people, and get him started on basic training for the tanks.”

 

And with that Calypso left Percy alone with the stranger. Percy tried to dust himself off, put on his best smile and stuck out his hand, “The name is Percy,” he said and waited for the other boy to take it.

 

There was a pause but he did, his long fingers entwining with Percy’s. “My name is Nico,” there was a hint of an Italian accent to his voice that Percy hadn’t anticipated. “Nico di Angelo.”  


	2. Part Two: What is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has to train Nico at the aquarium and the two of them start to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, again XD   
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'm still trying to get better about updates and getting on a consistent schedule.

Part Two: What is Home?

Nico felt his ribs protest as he tried to breathe. Being crashed into had never boded well for him, not since he had been living in the home, but his last stay in juvenile detention (not jail, his father told him to never call it jail) they had been broken again and were still healing. Since the doctors had patched him up he had been overly cautious but nothing prepared someone for a high energy teen running in unannounced.

 

He almost wondered what he was doing there, his uncle told him he could take some time to get settled in but… Nico hadn’t been dependent on anyone so long he knew he couldn’t go back. And his uncle had pulled strings to get him the job, an honest living seemed like a big enough change after living in the home and on the streets. Nico had a rap sheet so long that if it weren’t for his father’s pull they never would have let him out, but finding out that he had an uncle willing to take him in had been an even bigger shock. His father had never mentioned him, left Nico and Bianca both in the system like he couldn’t be bothered.

 

It could be worse, after Percy introduced himself Nico noticed that the boy wasn’t a threat. As a matter of fact Percy was cute, and Nico could swear that he blushed, but once Calypso told them to start training Percy turned his back and headed for the locker rooms. Nico followed behind, trying not to watch Percy’s muscles move under his shirt.

 

“This is the locker room,” Percy pointed out the obvious as they walked through a set of doors. Nico snapped back to the present and pushed aside any perverse thoughts he had about Percy. “The uniform here is pretty basic unless you have to actually clean the tank, which you won’t have to do until Saturday, so you can just change back here at the start of your shift. Calypso doesn’t mind since it only takes anyone a couple minutes, and with the suit to clean the tank it can take a helping hand to put it on.”

 

“Sounds like an understanding boss.”

 

“She is,” Percy stopped in front of a locker and opened it, inside was a clean pressed aquarium tee shirt that had his name stitched onto the front in fine cursive, so of course Nico couldn’t read it. He took the shirt from Percy and proceeded to pull it on over the long sleeve black shirt he was wearing. “You may want to cut down the layers,” Percy warned him, “the feeding rooms can get really hot and humid.” Nico waved him off and Percy just shrugged. “Back to Calypso though, she does have a pet peeve with attendance. If you are sick or have an emergency make sure to call in ahead of time. I had to go to the hospital once and she nearly had a panic attack.”

 

Nico nodded his head, “Good to know,” he kept stealing glances at Percy hoping that the other boy wouldn’t notice. He really was attractive, with green eyes that reminded him of the ocean in Italy where him and his sister sat on the edge of a tall red rocked cliff after his mother’s funeral. He didn’t remember much about that day aside from thinking that the ocean should have been grey and they sky should have been black because all of the light had been stolen from him. He even refused to wear the yellow roses they were pinning to everyone’s jackets because they were his mother’s favorites.

_Do you see the roses? Everyone loves the red ones because they’re like royalty, or the white because they’re pure, or the pink because they are cute. But me, I love the yellows. They are overlooked but they remind me of life, no matter how little people may think of them they always look joyful and happy._

 

His flashback was broken as he realized Percy was changing into uniform. The gorgeous boy slipped off his shirt like it was nothing, and underneath the worn material of his obviously old shirt were faint white a pink lines crisscrossed on his skin. Nico almost didn’t look away in time, he hadn’t even gotten to marvel at the muscles he had just been fantasizing about because the scars had distracted him. When Percy looked at him he acted as though everything was normal, obviously not worried anyone would have the gall to ask.

 

Percy hadn’t been joking when he told Nico that the feeding rooms get hot and humid. He was surprised that by the end of his shift Nico wasn’t begging him to go back so he could change. It was six thirty and Nico was almost done with his shift. Percy was actually kind of sad to have to show him back to the locker rooms so he could clock out.

 

“This place is huge,” Nico commented as he stripped off his shirt, careful not to expose the bandaging that was still wrapped around his torso.

 

Handing Nico a hanger Percy smiled, “This isn’t even a very large aquarium,” he said, “and cleaning comes through for the uniforms once a week.”

 

“Nice,” Nico sighed and silently thanked Calypso for taking a bit off of his load for laundry. “And I guess I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been to an aquarium.”

 

Woah, Nico froze, he wasn’t sure why he had said that. It felt like years since he had told anyone anything about his personal life. Even when he went behind his father’s back to talk to Hazel he made sure they didn’t really talk about anything going on in his life. He liked to stay focused on other people.

 

And his slip up did not go unnoticed by Percy. “You’ve never been to an aquarium before?” he looked a little shocked, “what made you decide to work here then?” Percy made sure he kept his voice level and calm but something told him Nico could tell he wanted to ask more.

 

Nico shrugged, he was good at evasive action but he hadn’t been in a situation like this for years. “How long will the training last?”

 

Percy smiled slightly, like he wanted to ask a question but didn’t want to press Nico. “Two weeks,” he informed Nico and stood up to show Nico how to clock out. Nico had almost been hoping to get a second look at Percy’s bare back, sure by now that he had just imagined the scars.

 

But Percy never changed.

 

“Aren’t you going home as well?” he didn’t make it sound like he cared, and Percy didn’t take it that way.

 

“I’m on for another two hours,” Percy shrugged and Nico clocked out, turning away from Percy to hide his expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he locked the door behind Nico.

 

 

 

After Nico left Percy headed back to the locker room where he pulled out the suit to clean the tanks.

 

For the next two hours he cleaned everything; the tanks, the tables, the concession stands, the bath rooms, and per usual the only thing that made it worth it was the swim. The dolphins nudged at him to play and the sting rays brushed up against him while he worked. He even had a tiger shark nose him that night and he was thankful for the distraction but his mind kept wandering to Nico.

 

He wondered if the boy had caught him checking him out. They were possible a year apart, it was hard to tell with how Nico acted, and he hadn’t responded to Percy’s scars. Percy was used to the questions, he had left the swim team because of them, but outside of school he knew how to handle them. Witty comebacks worked best but Nico didn’t even seemed phased by them…

 

 

 

“How was work?” his uncle asked as Nico opened the door to the house he would be staying in for the next two and a half years. It wasn’t much but it was well kept and warm. A fire burned in the fireplace and Chiron, his uncle, sat in his wheelchair at the coffee table. Nico couldn’t believe that this was his father’s older brother, it was impossible to see them as being related at all. His father was a tall, broad man with thick black hair and a habit of being distant. His brother was none of those things.

 

They may have had a similar eye shape but that was were similarities ended. Chiron was lighter and he let his beard get a little scruffy, even when he could walk he was leaner and a good two inches shorter. Now he was bound to a wheelchair from a horseback riding accident over a decade ago. And he kept his hair long. Nico couldn’t imagine his father letting his beard get scruffy let alone letting his hair get long enough he could tie it back.

 

And even though he was smaller and in a wheel chair, Nico had a definite feeling that Chiron was more of a fighter than Hades di Angelo could ever try to be.

 

“It went by quick,” Nico admitted. The house wasn’t far from the aquarium so it had been about a half hour walk back but it was still nice. He had a couple hours before he would go into his room and pretend to sleep so until then he could indulge in Chiron’s cooking. Tonight it was hearty ratatouille and fresh salad.

 

Chiron smiled as Nico dug into his food. Nico knew his uncle thought he was thin, probably had an image of Nico starving and trying to survive on the streets but Nico had done fairly well for himself. “And you’re sure that the hours won’t make it hard for you to keep that impressive four point two five grade average? I could easily get you a job at my office and we could work hours so they’re convenient.”   

 

It was no secret that Chiron was proud of Nico’s academic achievements, something Nico only had because he had hoped to get a scholarship. That dream was basically shot but when he spoke with his father Hades told him if he got his shit together then he would get a free ride to any school.

 

“That’s fine, I don’t think having me handle a group of foster kids and runaways is a good idea,” the thought of being stuck in a room with that many kids that similar to him was terrifying.

 

He may not know quite what Nico had been through but Chiron seemed to understand, pretended to understand. But Nico had learned long ago that no one could really understand another person. Even knowing that, Nico still smiled when Chiron said, “I suppose it does take a certain type of person to understand their position. Although we could use someone calm like you to help them with homework.”

 

“I’ll think about that,” he wiped his mouth and took his plate to the sink. It was nice living with his uncle, cleaning up after a meal instead of patching up after a fight. “You will have to teach me how to make that some time,” he smiled at Chiron who smiled back. Rule one in fooling people: act like you still have interest in things.

 

Flipping the page of his newspaper Chiron returned to reading, “one of these days,” he stated and Nico wondered how much of his act Chiron saw through.

 

“I’m going to go do the assignments I picked up from the school,” Nico brushed past Chiron and up the stairs to his room. He could feel his uncle’s eyes on his back but he ignored it and shut his door behind him softly before turning on the light.

 

He hadn’t brought anything with him when his father had him flown from Clark County Juvenile Detention to JFK, but in the past year he was running from his father the man had literally struck gold. He had always been secretive about his work with the government but something had changed outside that and he had the money to take care of anyone, just “no time”.    _No di Angelo would be sleeping on a pull out bed_ were his father’s words. Even though Nico had spent many nights on worse.

 

The room had a kind sized plush bed pushed against one wall, it was just the mattress because when his father bought him furniture he didn’t take into account the fact that Chiron’s home was small. He had tried convince Chiron that his father wouldn’t even notice if they just donated it all, but Chiron insisted they keep the mattress and the desk. His room was just off the study where they put his new desk and Chiron had even cleaned out the half bath so that Nico could use it. The only time he had to invade Chiron’s space was for a shower and that was fine with him.

 

Black sheets covered the mattress, and Nico had brought a large comforter with him that was a dark grey and had a faded skull on it. Bianca had gotten it for him for Christmas some years ago. It was just a pile next to his pillow now, and he hadn’t even bothered to put his pillow in a pillow case. The bed took up a majority of the room, then there was the old dresser that Chiron had cleaned out. It didn’t even have a mirror to it and Nico didn’t care. A lamp sat on the dusty side table and Nico had unpacked his one suitcase so that he could get to his clothes easily. Chiron had offered to take him shopping but Nico explained he didn’t need new clothes and if he did he would buy them with money from his job.

 

Under the light of the ancient lamp at his bedside table was an old, faded picture. For years it had been tucked in a shoe or hidden under a mattress so the edges were frayed. He smiled at it now and wondered if Bianca was this happy when she first got to display their old family again.

_We will always be a family._ Even after his father left them Maria di Angelo never lost her gentleness.  _Only fools say that a family is measured in numbers. Our family is measured in the time we spend together. It’s measured by our love, and how even if I’m not with you I am thinking of you. I hope that you think of me too._

 

Nico shook the memory and reminded himself that his mother was no longer there for him. She had left him and Bianca followed after her. If their family was measured in time and memories then they weren’t much of a family now. Instead of dwelling on it he went to the study with his work and let his mind go blank for a while.   

 

 

 

After Percy finished his shift he grabbed a shower in the locker room. He didn’t even hear Calypso come in until he was opening the shower door and she scared him half to death.

 

“Sorry,” he yelped and she just laughed as she waited for him with her back turned. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the other side of the row of lockers to dry off and change.

Calypso smiled and took a seat on her side of the lockers. “I’m glad you and the new kid seem to be getting along,” she told him. “He is brand new to town so I was hoping he would fit in.”

 

Percy pulled his shirt on and walked out from behind the row of blue metal, “Yeah well I don’t think he likes me all that much. The guy barely talks. Where is he from?”

 

“I think he moved here from LA,” she shrugged, “I just got a call from his father asking if I could help his son out with a part time job. I don’t know much more about him than that. His father helps fund this little place though.” There were times when Calypso almost talked about the aquarium like it was a prison, but she did too much good for their animals to leave.

 

He was tying his shoes while she spoke and it took him a minute to catch all of what she had said. “Wait,” his brows furrowed while he thought, “you mean Nico’s father is like rich?”

 

Again she only shrugged. Calypso wasn’t much for talking about her employees personal lives. “I only came back here to thank you for taking him under your wing. You’re a good kid Percy.”

 

Jumping on the balls of his feet he smiled. Calypso knew a great deal of his past, after all it had been because of what had happened that he met her and she offered him a job. She cared and wished she could do more but Percy didn’t want her to let his past cloud how she looked at him so he just winked at her. “Are you evaluating me for my raise?” he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Get home,” she smacked him and shooed him out of the locker room. “Teenage boys shouldn’t work this late.”

 

“That’s never stopped me before,” he called as he walked away from the building and Calypso locked the door. He was all done for the night and it was only nine o’clock.

 

His mom met him outside the candy shop by a fountain. He smiled and waved to her as she hurried to hug him. Her hugs used to be the most wonderful thing in the world to him as a boy, but now all he could feel was how hesitant she was to touch his back. After squeezing her tight though she got the message and squeezed him back before he let her go. “How was work?” he asked her.

 

“I swear the only reason I’m not diabetic is because that place has made me borderline hate candy,” she chuckled as they made their way to the bus stop. “What about you?”

 

Percy shrugged, he didn’t want his mom to look worried about how much he worked. “It was okay. Got to pet a tiger shark today and we have a new guy working with us.”

 

“Oh?” at that Sally wiggled her eyebrows at him. “And what is his name?”

 

“Nico,” Percy rolled his eyes. His mother was always waiting to hear if he had found someone new. Since him and Luke broke up it had been difficult. It had been two years, he was happy for Luke and Annabeth, but there were still times when Luke made him think there was something more between them. He hadn’t even noticed that he had managed to go his entire shift without thinking about Luke. “And he is a co-worker, not a good idea mom.”

 

She just smiled at him, “I bet he thinks you’re cute,” she told him.

 

“He didn’t even look at me,” Percy tried to tell her but she just rolled her eyes as they boarded the bus.

After handing the driver their cards both of them found seats. “You are a very oblivious person Percy,” she told him, “everyone thinks you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at school and it seems that the two coworkers make decent distractions for each other while dealing with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am so happy to be reviving this story! Fixing the plot holes and everything, or at least trying to. There was so much of the original story that I was in love with but then there were parts I didn't like anymore. Hopefully you all like the changes. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

 

Chapter 3: Escort

 

The next morning Percy woke up late, his body aching as he forced himself out of bed. His mother had been gone, already at work, and the last alarm on his phone started blaring while he was in the bathroom. Percy bolted for it, cursing when he saw the time and sparing only a second to throw on his pants and run out of the small apartment. 

Last night he had stayed up until nearly three just trying to get his homework done. Percy's mother had tried telling him he didn't have to work so late if he had school but Percy also knew his mother was trying to keep a lot of their money troubles away from him. It was sweet, seeing how much she cared, but he was also able to help and if it made their life even the tiniest bit better than he was going to work at it. 

 

Outside he saw the bus idling. The driver was only picking up Percy, he was the only kid that lived that far away from the school and it was only because of how generous the guy was that Percy didn't have to book it all the way to the aquarium in every morning. But apparently the guy liked stopping in the area and eating his breakfast so when Percy jumped up the steps the driver had a mouthful of burrito in his mouth. "Thanks for waiting," Percy gasped and made his way to the back of the bus as the driver finished his food. 

 

"You made it before I was done," he laughed and Percy collapsed into one of  seats, "I had just enough time for breakfast. Most important meal of the day!" 

 

But as the driver pulled back into the street Percy promptly fell back asleep and didn't wake up until Grover shook his shoulder. They were already just outside the school. 

 

“Man you need to cut back on the late night parties that you’re never inviting me to,” Grover grabbed Percy’s bicep and heaved him to his feet as they left, Luke and Annabeth trailing behind them as they got to the campus.

Percy grinned at his best friend and laughed, “If I invited you then you would see to it that I wouldn’t have nearly as much fun as I wanted,” he laughed as Grover took a poorly aimed swing at his shoulder.

Next to them Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Oh yes,” she chided, “Percy the heartbreaker. Whose bed have you gotten yourself entangled in now?”

“Now, now Annie,” he joked and wiggled a finger in front of her nose, “I don’t kiss and tell. You know that.” She laughed and the two of them continued towards the main entrance of the school. Behind them Percy could hear Luke stifle a cough and he forced himself to focus on not thinking about Luke. Images of dark eyes and long limbs rushed through his mind and he actually had to stop walking because the sudden infatuation caught him off guard. He didn’t think about people like that, especially people he just met.

Luke ran into him and Percy knew that he was blushing, no matter how badly he wanted to control it. The older boy steadied 

“Careful there,” Luke told him but Percy just shrugged his grip off of his shoulder and kept walking. “Percy I’m serious,” by this point both Grover and Annabeth had headed down halls to their classes and Percy was left along with Luke, something he hadn’t allowed to happen in over a year. “I want you to be happy,” Luke kept his voice low and stepped closer to Percy. “I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t,” Percy gulped and tried to force more words out of his mouth even though it felt like his chest was collapsing in on him. “I don’t need you to do this to me again, to do this to Annie. If you hurt her then I won’t know where that will put me.”

A hand tried to grip Percy, “You can’t tell me not to worry,” Luke didn’t manage to touch Percy but the boy turned sharp and looked at him.

“I know I can’t Luke, but I do because I  _love_  you and that terrifies me. You are happy with Annie, and I’m happy for you…” he felt his throat constricting and forced himself not to cry. Percy didn’t let himself cry in front of anyone.

Together the two of them stood still in the nearly empty hallway. They were both late to class by now, and the only saving grace about that was the fact that there was no one to witness the scene they were causing.

“Then what is the problem Perce?” Luke’s blue eyes were wide and shown with the start of tears that Percy couldn’t handle seeing.

With a heavy sigh Percy forced the pain to the side and leveled his gaze with Luke. “There isn’t a problem,” he said calmly, “you know that you’re my best friend. And I am always here for you.”

The look he got from Luke in that moment made his stomach flutter, “Just know that I will always be there for you as well,” in that moment, the sound of Luke’s voice made Percy feel like the only person in the world. He felt himself subconsciously take a step closer to the person he had fallen in love with. “I want to see you find someone that makes you happy,” Luke smiled as Percy drew closer, “not just a line of affairs anymore.”

Rejection. That was what Luke always ended with. He didn’t want Percy to just be happy, he wanted him to find someone other than him for Percy to fall in love with. Why was it that it always worked like this? Percy felt, in those moments leading up, that there was something there. That Luke’s need to touch him and see him smile was more than something just a mere friend felt. He wanted that happiness but he wanted it with someone who didn’t seem to want it with him, and now that person was dating someone close to Percy, someone who wasn’t aware of their past.

“I am happy,” Percy pulled out of Luke’s touch and turned away from him once again after flashing his winning smile. The mask firmly in place like he had taught himself to keep it. 

 

_Break_

The bell hadn't even rung yet when Nico left the office. He knew he had gotten there too early but it was better than running around like a fool. His schedule was a list of scribbles on a thin sheet of paper and the ‘ _oh so friendly’'_ office lady had informed him that during his homeroom he would be placed with someone to guide him to his next class. The idea of having to be walked to his classes frustrated him but his father hadn't been kidding when he told Nico he was going to one of the nicest school money could by. 

Nico's father had also invited him home for Christmas... He told Nico that Bianca would be there and so would Hazel. Nico wasn't sure what had happened to his father while he was living on the streets for two years but it was almost as if he was actually trying... 

As it turned out the school must be rather hard to navigate because when Nico stepped into homeroom the instructor told him that he would have a guide for most of the day but that student hadn't arrived yet. The bell rang and it must have been common that student showed up late because Nico was just advised to wait in one of the back seats until he arrived. All the eyes in the room were on him as he walked down the isles of students and Nico missed being a wall flower instead of a center piece, but for the next few days he was the new kid. Lucky him. 

The instructor wrote his name on the board before he took attendance once Nico was seated comfortably. Most students in the room just raised their hand as their name was called, just like every other classroom in America, but then Mr. Blofis paused and raised one finger as though he was waiting for something.

Without warning the door flew open and a boy with familiar ink black hair burst into the room with a blank expression on his face.

“And Perseus Jackson!” Mr. Blofis nearly shouted the students name and swept his arm out in the boy’s direction. No wonder he looked familiar. It was the green eyed Adonis from the aquarium.

Percy blinked his eyes and composed himself as Blofis waited for him to walk to his seat. A grin broke out across his face as he noticed everyone staring at him and put together the fact that he had just made a most gracious entrance so he bowed low and strolled to the center of the room. He didn’t bother really looking at any of the people in his homeroom, Percy liked being the odd duck but he didn't need to see the disapproval in everyone's eyes. After bowing he turned to Blofis with a mischievous grin; “How art thou this gracious morning?” he had a thick fake accent that made Nico cringe but the entire scene laughed regardless.

“More like afternoon with you, take your seat Jackson,” Blofis hid the smile that tried to surface on his face but as he walked back to his desk Percy heard him chuckle low in his throat. “Also please give our new student a warm welcome, he waited patiently for his school guide to show up.”

With a quick look around Percy’s eyes found Nico. He almost thought he was just hallucinating when it happened, after all he had been thinking about Nico, but to his blissful surprise it was a real live flesh and blood human. He forced his excitement down and walked calmly over to his seat.

“We need to quit meeting this way,” Nico whispered to him with a smirk and held back a laugh as Percy blushed.

He knew that his cheeks were bright red but Percy couldn’t help it, everything Nico said made him flustered. Turning in his seat he tilted his head and watched Nico stare at the board that was being filled with all the useless activities the school was doing this week. It was Thursday, one of the weirdest days to start a new school not to mention that it was only a couple weeks into the year. “And how do we keep meeting?” he whispered back while he settled to his seat.

Nico finished filling out his schedule for the week and looked back over at the hot guy that seemed to be popping up in his life at every turn. “Well for starters you are always late apparently,” he smiled again and watched as Percy studied him. Nico knew he had a... quality to himself but it was nothing as captivating as the qualities Percy had. 

“I think you mean to say that I always make an entrance,” Percy scoffed and ran a hand through his hair before winking in Nico's direction. Nico had to wonder if the guy was aware he was a flirt. 

Homeroom didn’t last long, Mr. Blofis went over a book that he was apparently teaching for his English class. Nico had read it before, books were one method of escape in his home, and although it wasn’t his favorite he did love the writings of Harper Lee it wasn’t nearly as enjoyable the fourth or fifth time reading it. By the time it was over he had time to look over his schedule and Percy had as well.

“Okay,” Percy slipped him the paper once the bell rang, “You have quite a few classes with me. He stood up and looked down at Nico, for some reason the boy looked a great deal younger than him even if they weren’t far off in height. “How old are you?” Percy didn’t even realize that the question had spilled out of his mouth until he was looking at a very mischievous Nico.

With a small grin Nico picked up his bag and looked into Percy’s eyes, “second guessing your ‘type’ Percy?”

His tan cheeks seemed to turn as red as a tomato at Nico’s words. “And what do you mean by my type?”

“I don’t know,” Nico drawled, “probably strong, blonde, and pale eyes?” the reaction told him all he needed to know: that he was right. But Nico had a way of making himself everyone’s type, at least for a short while that it. And that was all the time in the world for Nico, a moment where he felt wanted and loved even for only a second. He stepped closer to Percy and smiled in the only way that he knew how. “Now it’s impolite to stare,” he joked and pushed Percy’s open mouth shut. “I am fifteen by the way.” And with that he didn’t even wait for a response before sauntering off towards the door with his backpack hanging from one shoulder.

Percy stumbled over the first three words that tried to come out of his mouth before he started to move in Nico’s direction. “Hey wait a minute!” he called after the young boy, “you don’t even know where you’re going!”

Break

 

 

Their next class was gym. Apparently it was one of the classes that Percy actually go excited about because he dragged Nico into the locker room. When they passed by the trophy case Nico spotted Percy's name on one of the swim trophies, he wondered if Percy really was that nonchalant about his scars... 

“Oh and you will just love the cheer squad,” Percy continued, “Piper can get anyone to do anything for her but really she has a great heart, just likes to be a trickster.”

That was the moment that Nico realized they were in the locker room and everyone was changing into their workout clothes.

“Nico?” Percy waved a hand in front of Nico’s face to bring him back to reality. He shook his head and Percy watched as the loose curls swayed around his face. “You’re locker is over there,” he pointed to the far end of the room, past a group of jocks changing for class and into the back corner. They were standing at Percy’s locker and Nico just shrugged, ignoring the aches that it caused on his rib cage.

He was still healing from the fight he was in back in Vegas, before his father found him and bailed him out. The idea of stripping down and having to actually work out with them made his head hurt.

“I don’t have any gym clothes,” Nico shook his head, “guess I will be attending class in this,” his hands trailed down the attire he had on: black skinny jeans with a faded Deadpool t-shirt and the worn out leather bomber jacket he had stolen from a biker a year ago when it was cold.

Without warning Percy threw a pair of blue basketball shorts and a wife beater tank top at his face. “Never fear,” Percy winked, “a sports guy always has spares in his bag.”

Groaning Nico practically stomped over to the locker Percy had pointed to. The other boys were slowly filing out and by the time Nico had slipped off his shorts they were all gone save Percy who had his back turned. Nico didn’t trust locker rooms though, not even if they were completely empty. He still had wrap around his torso to keep his bones secure in case there were any that had been broken and that was the last thing that anyone needed to see on him.

“I swear that the shirt is clean,” Percy called out to Nico, he laughed but Nico could see concern in his eyes just before he lifted his shirt over his head. Unlike at work Percy didn’t have nothing on under his school shirt, he was wearing another tank top and Nico wondered if perhaps Percy didn’t trust all locker rooms either... “You don’t have to glare at it.”

Nico laughed and forced the thoughts out of his mind, he didn’t need to start putting himself in Percy’s head. He had enough issues trying to escape his own demons. Instead he just smiled, the smile he was so used to wearing by now, and threw the tank top back at the boy across from him. “Not really my style,” he retorted. “I think I will just stick with what I’ve got for now.”

“Suit yourself,” Percy finished tying his shoes and bouncing on the balls of his feet with a wag of his eyebrows.

One look at Percy’s long grey sweat pants made Nico fume, “Hey! Why the hell do you have sweats?” but instead of responding Percy winked at him and bolted for the door with Nico trailing after him. It was a good feeling Percy decided, being around Nico. It made him feel light and his thoughts were less haunted by his past… He didn’t think about Luke, or his home, or even Gabe when he was with Nico.

The two of them were very late for gym. Coach had already taken roll call, a stout little man with a stubby beard was standing up on the stage and yelling down at the others. “Well look who decided to show up! I hope your tardiness isn’t going to infect the new kid for long Jackson!”

“As far as I’m aware,” Percy shouted back to him as he jogged slower to the stage, “tardiness isn’t like a cold, you can’t catch it.” He laughed at the coach until he was ordered to start doing pushups.

Coach looked down at Percy and shook his head but there was a smile still on his face, “And don’t stop until I tell ya to,” he chuckled.  “Now, you’re the di Angelo boy I presume,” he grunted in Nico’s general direction. “You don’t look much like the athletic type. I’m guessing you spend your free time on a computer?”

Nico grinned up at him, thinking of the sad part of what he was going to say, but he had the energy to grin just thinking of his dark humor. “That’s not entirely correct,” he called out, “I’m actually a pretty good runner!”

“Well than get to it!” the coach shouted back at him with a wide grin, “Jackson and you, run laps NOW!”

Both Nico and Percy started jogging and Percy led him out the door and to the outdoor track. It was still warm out, early September, and Percy taunted Nico as though he could run faster than him. But Percy had never met someone so adept at running away. Nico blasted past him, his chest burning from the exertion, and he reveled in the fact that he didn’t even care. And for once it wasn’t because he felt the need to remind himself of pain but because he was too happy to let it hurt him.

They ran for what felt like ten minutes, Percy constantly trying to catch up to Nico, but when Percy’s faked pained cries for stopping finally made their impact and Nico slowed to a jog so the other boy could catch up. When they were slowed down even more, to a light walk, Percy laughed. “I never pegged you for a runner,” he exaggerated his breathing like he was wiped out but Nico could tell he had really just warmed up. He may not be past but he could probably jog forever.

“Yeah, well I have been doing it a while,” he joked and patted Percy on the back.

“Were you on the track team at your old school?” Percy asked and watched out of the corner of his eye how Nico gripped at his sides as though it was hard to breathe. The way that his eyes crinkled showed Percy that he was in pain, but now wasn’t the time to ask about it.

It was only a small shake of the head but Percy knew that running was obviously not something that Nico wanted to talk about. “We should get changed,” Percy looked at the watch on his wrist, “class is over in fifteen.”

Almost as though he was summoned the coach appeared at the entrance back into the gym, “You cupcakes better book it to the locker room and hit the showers!” he called out to them.

 

_Break_

Percy noted that Nico refused to change out of his sweaty shirt, choosing instead to let it dry out on him and wear it the rest of the day. They went to normal classes and lunch, Percy lost him when they got in line, and then near the end he showed up by Percy’s locker like some sort of ghost.

“I was wondering if I would ever see you again,” Percy closed his locker and started to walk towards their math class. “I don’t know how I feel about them putting you in nearly all my classes, kind of stalkerish.”

“Well this way you have less chances to miss me,” Nico chided him and followed Percy towards their next class. It drug on and on, and to be honest if anyone was doing the helping it was Nico. Percy couldn’t focus on anything for more than a few minutes. “I swear,” he growled under his breath, “if you can’t at least finish writing out the problem I will…”

“Will what,” Percy whispered through a mocking laugh.

“I will bite you,” Nico snarled and watched Percy’s face deepen in color. “Or if you want that I can make it a reward,” he smirked and after that Percy managed to stay focused or at least quiet for the rest of the class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you guys go, soon I'll be back where I left off and the story can really progress. Hopefully you still enjoy the story with the changes I have made. I hope you liked this. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)


	4. Friendship and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes friends don't always tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the original, I didn't have to alter any of this chapter because it flowed so well!! Woohoo!
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

Part 4: Friendship and Lies

Once math was over and both Percy and Nico had escaped the stern looks of Professor Athena they had to part ways. Even though the school had placed them in a majority of the same classes there was one area that his tour guide didn't have the slightest ability to navigate. That was English. 

They only had two classes left for the day and so while Percy ran to his study hall Nico got to face English alone. He didn't really mind, in fact he figured it was probably for the best since Percy distracted him more that needed. He already knew Mr. Blofis so that helped as well, aside from that it was the advanced class. 

"How did you get into advanced Lit but have English as your homeroom?" Percy had questioned before dropping Nico off in front of the classroom. 

Nico gave him a questioning look, "I chose to be. I like English." he said as though that should be the obvious reason to go to an English homeroom. 

"Yea but you're not supposed to just pick a homeroom, they put you in whatever class will help you most." 

At that Nico made the connection to a lot of his classmates, "Ah, that explains that," he nodded his head in understanding and leaned against the wall as he waited for class to start. "They just let me choose mine," before Percy could even ask how he managed to swing that Nico held up a finger, "it may be because I have been taking some advanced courses at my old school and handling them fairly well." 

Percy looked him over, "All advanced classes," he said the statement like it was something between a wonder and a punishment. "Dang, aren't you already a grade ahead?" Nico blushed, he never liked to be reminded that he was younger, mostly because he found people his own age nearly insufferable. "You must have spent a long time studying, or are you some kind of genius?" 

That made Nico laugh, “Definitely not a genius, in fact reading was hard since I'm dyslexic. But books were a great escape-," he stopped what he was about to say and stared at Percy unsure what to do now that he nearly broke his cardinal rule number two: never let anyone in. Percy just stared back at him, a moment of understanding that Nico couldn't have been more grateful for and then the bell rang and Percy jumped.

"Shit," he looked at Nico and blushed, "sorry, I'm going to be late." they held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Percy shook his head, "do you work today?" he asked and Nico just nodded, "meet me at the five seven one seven bus, it makes a stop about two blocks from the aquarium." 

Ducking into the classroom Nico almost couldn't contain his smile. He knew it was foolish but something about Percy made him want to... get to know him? It was such a strange feeling that Nico couldn't really place it. Percy's kindness, his free spirit, his laugh and smile. The nagging memory of the scars on his back and how he didn't change his shirt in the school locker room... Percy was a puzzle that Nico desperately wanted to piece together and see what kind of picture it would make. 

 

  _Break_

 

After class Nico was called up by Mr. Blofis, he half expected that he had been caught day dreaming during the lecture but that wasn't the case. The middle aged man smiled at Nico from behind his desk and waved the boy over with no hint of annoyance. Nico stood at the side of the large desk and waited as Mr. Blofis finished up his paper with twinkling eyes. "You," as Mr. Blofis finished up the last sentence he pointed to Nico and beamed, "are an excellent writer young boy. And you have already finished the assigned reading for this chapter! Needless to say; I'm impressed." 

Nico wasn't unused to this sort of compliment from teachers but it still made him a bit bashful. "Why thank you," he tried to keep from stuttering but had a feeling that he didn't do very well. 

"I was wondering if you've ever tutored anyone Mr. di Angelo," Blofis stood up from his desk and walked around it so that he and Nico were face to face. "It would be a wonderful extracurricular activity, and it does look good on college applications. I heard from the director that you were interested in building a solid application so I thought this would be a good opportunity to help." 

Thinking about it Nico guessed that he really did need to make a more extensive list of extracurricular activities, which was always the one thing he worried about after all since he wasn't social. Tutoring wouldn't be anything new to him, and who knows maybe he could take Chiron's offer up on helping the children out where he worked as well.... 

Mr. Blofis brought him back to the present, "I noticed that you and Percy seem to get along. It doesn't really surprise me," he walked back around to the other side of his desk, "but you have probably noticed that he can get a little distracted. His grade in English is nothing to smile about so I was wondering..." he drawled off and let Nico connect the dots. 

"You want me," Nico thought about it for a moment longer, "you think I can get his grade up?!" 

"I think you can help him concentrate," Mr. Blofis said calmly.

At that Nico gave him probably one of the most passive aggressive stares he could muster, "Have you ever trained a squirrel on speed Mr. Blofis?" 

He laughed, "oh yes I understand that the boy has a way of getting off subject but from what I've heard you actually managed to get him through an entire class without Ms. Athena assigning him detention that he won’t ever go to." Nico groaned and Mr. Blofis laughed even harder. "Here," he handed Nico a packet, "him and I talked about it and if I can find him a tutor he may have a shot. Look over his work and tell me if you think it’s worth the time then, he may surprise you with what he finishes. If you don't think you can help him after reading those then let me know." 

 

  _Break_

 

Percy was lucky enough to have study hall with Annabeth, Grover, and Luke. It was one way that the school was helping Luke get back on his feet. The four of them huddled in the back of the library and hunched over their books like a group of penguins trying to gain warmth. Annabeth was going through her usual rants at Percy for not caring enough about his class work and letting his grades slip while she quickly finished up her calculus homework and Luke just shook his head as he watched Percy completely ignore her in favor of a comic he had slipped into his social studies textbook. Grover leaned over to Percy as he was skimming the pages, barely even able to focus on that because Nico's voice kept drifting to him.  _Books were a great escape-_  the way that the sentence had cut off told Percy more than he had meant for it to. If anyone knew the need for an escape it was Percy, the only question was what had Nico needed to escape from? 

"A little distracted today?" Grover asked and Percy realized everyone's attention was on him and he had been staring at the same page for probably close to five minutes. 

"We were asking about that new kid that we heard about," Annabeth pressed him for information, "and while I am proud to see you staring at a school text book it would be even better if you didn't have an Aquaman comic inside of it."   

Percy blushed, partially from being caught and partially from thinking about Nico. "Oh, yea," he stammered and Luke raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "The new kid. His name is Nico di Angelo," Percy tried to keep the conversation short, "just moved into town I'm guessing."     

“You’re guessing?” Annabeth questioned, “you two have been hanging around each other all day and you don’t even know where he is from?! And he is a cute little thing to, not my type,” she looked over to Luke and smiled shyly, “but all the same I would have figured out that kid’s favorite flavor of ice cream and cartoon as a child by now.”

Everyone laughed and sat back in their seats but Luke never quit observing Percy, and for some reason that made Percy feel like a child in trouble as he slouched lower into his chair.

“Annabeth the super sleuth,” Grover laughed again and held his sides. “God Annie, can’t you at least pretend to give a shit about people’s personal lives?”

At those words Annabeth’s grey eyes seemed to darken and she stopped laughing as she leaned back into the book she had been reading. “Sometimes you have to pry to actually get to know someone. At least if you care about them… Otherwise how else are you supposed to really understand someone?”

All of them had dealt with Luke differently. Even though they never enjoyed talking about it there was still a scar on each of them that had changed the way the spoke to and about people. For Annabeth that had been to pry for information from those she cared about. It had scared off a number of her friends and caused her to distance herself from her family. She learned quickly that knowing secrets came at a price, secrets like her who her mother was or what someone was actually doing when they told her they were just chilling at home. Now it seemed that Annabeth was all alone because she knew better than to get close to people because that came at a cost she couldn’t afford for just any one person. Even with Percy, the bits and pieces of information she had gathered were enough to put him at arm’s length now, and she had barely scratched the surface.

Grover had blamed himself for everything. He had known Luke for years and when everything went south both him and Annabeth took it badly. But he managed to continue getting up every day with Percy’s encouragement. And, to be honest, dwelling wasn’t really Grover’s thing. He preferred to spend his time filled with music and distractions and that worked for him.

But Percy knew that what he said was what he truly meant. “I think the only way you can get to know anybody,” everyone looked at him with pain in their eyes aside for Luke who just kept his mouth in a hard tight line, “is to offer up part of yourself first.”

 

_Break_

 

After school was out Nico stood at the sign for the bus pick up, it was the one that Percy had pointed out to him five seven one seven. And for once Percy wasn’t late, he had actually gotten there first and was waiting for Nico when he walked up. The driver had the doors shut but with a wave of Percy’s hand they opened and both he and Nico climbed into the bus where Percy navigated him to the back and both of them sat down as other students started to file in.

Nico caught sight of three people climbing onto the bus, one of them looking around frantically. She was tall with curly blonde hair and her eyes seemed to be piercing through everyone that looked at her. When she noticed Nico she stormed over, “Where the hell were you Percy?!” she called and beside Nico Percy stiffened as the group started to approach them.

A boy with a scraggly beard got smiled politely at Nico but the other two just ignored him and stared at Percy. The third musketeer was taller than the girl by at least two inches, his blond hair cropped short and even and his blue eyes sparkling. Nico had to wonder which of them Percy was most afraid of, but that would be getting to personal.

“Sorry,” Percy crossed his arms over his chest, “I didn’t realize that I had to run everything by you Annie,” he sounded snood but a smile broke through on his face. “I’m just giving you a hard time,” he laughed and nudged her with a light fist. Percy hadn’t even thought about telling them he was meeting Nico, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Rolling her eyes Annabeth collapsed in the seat across from him, forcing Luke back behind her. “I swear seaweed brain, the only thing worse than your attention span is your manners.” She leaned over to get a better look at Nico who was silently leaning against the window. “I’m Annabeth by the way.”

He nodded at her with a polite smile. She was pretty, her eyes a soft grey when she wasn’t angry and she had a beautiful smile. Behind her the other blond was staring at him, almost picking him apart with his eyes but ever muscle on his face was relaxed. Annabeth looked back at him and laughed, “this is Luke, he likes to try and be intimidating.” At that Luke smiled and leaned forward so the two of them were supporting each other.

The other boy from the group shoved Percy to the side and sat down on the seat. It wasn’t exactly how Nico wanted Percy to get close to him but he wasn’t about to complain about the fact that Percy had grabbed him to keep from slamming into the side of the metal bus frame or the fact that he was so close their shoulders brushed against each other.

“That ever courteous being is Grover,” Annabeth glared at the boy but she smiled and Nico got the feeling they were rather close friends.

“I have a leg condition thank you!” Grover laughed and leaned forward to shake Nico’s hand with a playful smile, “Nah don’t let it fool ya, I’m a total bad ass.”

Everyone laughed at that and Nico looked over the other teens. The more he watched Annabeth examine him the more he felt like he had seen that look before, but he chose to ignore it. “The name is Nico,” he reached out to Annabeth and Luke, shaking their hands respectively. “Nico di Angelo.”

“You never told us he was Italian,” Annabeth giggled as she shook his hand. “I mean really Percy, you acted as though you knew nothing about him.”

Percy shrugged, “I figured you all knowing sleuth would have at least figured out that detail,” he mocked her with a smile.

“So Nico,” Grover butted in before the other two went full brawl out style on each other. “Where are you headed on our shitty shitty bang bang bus?”

Before Nico could answer Percy was speaking up for him, “first of all,” he held a finger up in Grover’s direction, “this is the awesome bus.” He smiled wide and nodded at the others who just rolled their eyes. “Secondly,” he stuck out his thumb, “Nico lives in my apartment complex.” The lie threw Nico off at first and he was thankful that the others seemed just as shocked about this as he was. Considering he didn’t even live in an apartment.

“That snobby place let another kid move in?!” Grover looked at Percy with large eyes, Annabeth seemed to be evaluating Nico’s response, and Luke had locked a gaze with Percy that he was desperately trying to break.

He gave a nervous chuckle, “yea, they weren’t very happy about it but what can you do?” Percy looked just past Annabeth and Luke, “the place can’t actually force only adults to live there. As long as the rent is always paid.”

Nico could tell that the others were all questioning the story, and while Nico had no idea why Percy told it to them he felt bad just letting the guy hang out to dry. “My uncle lived there for a while before I needed a place. I moved in about a week ago so there wasn’t really an option.” He had a feeling that being the new kid the story would be forgotten if he went with it and made it wound believable. Beside him Percy flashed just the hint of a smile on his lips.

“So Nico where are you from?” Annabeth pressed.

“Vegas,” he said shortly. “Those are beautiful pearls Annabeth,” he motioned to her earrings in the hope that it would get them off of his life story.

It didn’t.

“Oh they aren’t even real,” she untucked her hair and let it fall forward. “Why did you move into town?”

Leaning back Nico observed Annabeth just a bit closer and noticed the book on her lap. It was old and worn much like the books he owned only it was an entire book on architecture. “I’ve always wanted to see the Empire state building,” he acted like it was his biggest dream in the world and it worked. Percy groaned as Annabeth lit up and for the next ten minutes all of them were tangled in a web of facts and structures to go see.

Eventually Percy and Nico were alone on the bus again. To Nico’s amusement Percy never pulled away from them when everyone else left. They stayed side by side as the bus moved along and Nico nearly started to doze right along with Percy. When the bus driver grunted at their stop and told them to get off the two of them jumped and rushed for the doors.

Nico wanted to know why Percy lied, and he felt he had a right to know since Percy had roped him into it, but he didn’t say anything as they headed towards the aquarium. And for once they were in silence all the way there, even better they were five minutes early to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was happy to keep this simple but I will have the next chapter up a lot quicker since this one was so simple. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)


	5. Part 5: Dolphin Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico isn't sure how he feels about being dragged into a lie, in order to keep appearances he would have to learn more about Percy and he isn't sure he wants to do that.   
> Percy hasn't wanted to learn about someone since Luke, but Nico has rekindled his curiosity. Hopefully what he finds doesn't send him running. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last revised chapter! Haha well I hope you haven't missed me too much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some heavy stuff gets brought up and even more Percy/Nico moments.
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

Part 5: Dolphin Petting 

 

Nico watched as Percy stripped out of his shirt for work once again, this time he watched from a distance and confirmed that there were definitely scars on this boys back. He could see them criss-cross over each other to make Percy look like a patchwork quilt, as though the skin had been torn off and placed back onto his body at random. He was so lost in looking that he almost didn’t notice Percy turn and eye him watching him. 

 

"What were your words earlier?" Percy asked with an eyebrow quirked in a way that made Nico blush, "Like what you see?" as far as Nico could tell no one at their school knew about Percy's scars, at least no one talked about them, and it seemed like Percy was almost daring Nico to say something. 

 

Shocked at how casual Percy was Nico tried to cover his blush and turned to his own locker, “Why did you lie back on the bus to your friends?” he asked hesitantly before slipping his work shirt over the one he was wearing. The work uniform was a bit big on him so it didn’t feel too awkward but he still wished he had a tank top instead. He looked over to see Percy staring at him, watching with a questioning look on his face as Nico tried to adjust the tee shirts so they weren't bunched up together. "Are you even listening?" he asked and smirked as Percy's cheeks darkened. 

 

“No, sorry,” he gulped and turned back to his own locker, acting like he was putting things back into his bag and rummaging around for something.

 

Sighing Nico shook his head and leaned against the locker closest to Percy, “I asked why you lied to your friends. Normally I wouldn’t stick my nose into your business but you decided to drag me along with you so…”

 

Percy seemed to be in deep thought and Nico wondered if he was on the edge of something he shouldn't want to know about. One of Percy's hands reached behind his head and scratched at the edge of the scars on his back. “None of my friends know that I work, it’s kind of a secret.” There was another pause and Nico could tell he was trying to come up with a lie, “Okay I could feed you some bullshit reason but I just don’t want them to worry about it, okay? Besides you aren’t all that innocent either you know.”

 

Nico was stunned, “What are you talking about?”

“From Vegas?” Percy raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy, “I heard you were from LA.”

Surprised Nico wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t remember telling Percy that he was from LA. “Where did you hear that? Never mind, it doesn’t matter." he sighed, "My dad lives in LA. Besides, even if I did lie it isn't like they're my friends." Turning on his heel Nico started for the exit. 

 

“Nico!” Percy slammed his locker shut and Nico could hear his footsteps, “Nico, wait!” after catching up he grabbed Nico’s wrist but on instinct Nico yanked it back violently and slapped him. The sudden action made them both stop and Nico plastered himself back against the wall, his heart trying to crawl its way up his throat. Percy stared at him a moment, raising his hand to his cheek where Nico could see a red mark left behind from his hand.  “Well that was a surprise,” Percy ran his hand through his hair and let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“What did you want to tell me so desperately?” Nico was still trying to calm his heart rate down, he was going to have to work on his reactions now that he was out of the system and off the streets.

 

Without missing a beat Percy moved forward, “Well, my mother and I aren’t the wealthiest of people so I work here to help her out with the bills. My friends have enough to worry about so I told them we moved into a gated community for adults… I just didn’t want them to think I was on my way to work.”

 

Percy’s honesty shocked Nico, who could be that trusting? Hell,  _who could be that stupid?_  Anyone other than Nico would press for information and probably even make fun of him for being poor. Especially the people that Nico had grown up around. But he just looked at Percy and nodded, “okay,” he whispered. He was still coming down from his near panic attack and he honestly owed Percy for not questioning him about it, “Okay, I can play along with that.” The two of them were silent for a moment and Nico had to ask, “How much more do you know about me?”

 

“Just that your father helps fund this aquarium,” he said after a moment of thought, “actually I know next to nothing about you. If your dads that rich and you’re this closed off maybe I should google your family,” at that he winked at Nico and laughed.

 

“Jackson, di Angelo!” A deep voice called the two of them out of the locker room.

The voice belonged to a tall, broad shouldered man wearing a thick leather apron and a welding mask. His skin was dark and dirtied by what was probably soot and oil, the pair of work gloves in his hand had done little to keep them clean. Nico was shocked with the guy’s sheer height and muscle mass as he tried to look him in the eye.

 

“Beckendorf,” Percy saluted the man and even Nico rolled his eyes at him.

 

“The name is Charles,” Charles removed his mask and Nico was greeted with a kind face and warm dark eyes under a strong brow. He seemed like the kind of guy girls would keep around to intimidate the creepers. “I work the maintenance here,” his eyes went back to Percy and narrowed, “and I want to make sure that this fish here is going to be teaching you how to clean the tanks properly.” His tone shifted to something more threatening and Nico saw Percy blush.

 

“Hey that was a onetime thing,” Percy defended himself, “I didn’t mean get a popped beach ball stuck in the filter, and I apologized!”

 

Nico couldn’t help but smirk at pouting Percy, he was really quite cute like that.

 

Charles gave into the pout and smiled, then covered up the smile with a stern look before crossing his arms, “As long as you don’t teach this one to fool around with the dolphins, whales, and gods forbid the damn sharks again, I guess I can forget it.”

 

That didn’t cheer up Percy as much as Nico thought it would. As Charles walked away Percy shouted after him, “But playing with the animals is the best part!” and before Charles could come back to give them a lecture Percy was running away. Nico didn’t want to listen to the rant alone so he fallowed quickly, passing Percy easily and stopping at a manta ray exhibit.

 

_Break_

It was actually fun, Percy working with Nico. He loved his work in general, he had even thought that once he was done with high school he would stay and try to become an animal trainer or something like that. His mother wanted him to go to school but that wasn’t bound to be in the cards for him at this point in life. Being around the marine life made Percy happy though, and he wouldn’t mind that being his daily life for forever if it had to be. On the other hand Nico didn’t gravitate towards the animals the way Percy did, he stayed off to the side a bit awkwardly but never once complained. The two of them made their rounds testing the pH of the tanks.

 

At the dolphin tank Nico sat on the edge of a low wall and watched as Percy managed to touch each dolphin on the nose while he waited for the test to process.

 

“Don’t you like animals?” Percy asked. Now that Nico knew the general process for doing his job they would have more time to talk. He had already figured out that Nico probably knew more about the pH tests than he did, all he knew was that it had to be a certain color and if it wasn’t then there was a problem. But Calypso and Charlie handled most of the bigger problems.

 

One of the dolphins sprayed water in Percy’s direction and Percy laughed as the mist created a rainbow right over his head. Then he looked to Nico and saw it had brought a smile to his face, though it disappeared as soon as he caught Percy looking at him.

 

“I like animals,” he called, “but the feeling isn’t generally mutual.”

 

That made Percy perk up, he would have felt odd if Nico just didn’t like animals. This would be a horrible place to work if that were the case. “Well come here!” he waved Nico over and watched as he reluctantly did as Percy asked. As he made his way over Percy told the dolphin to group closer and one of them even slid up on the platform.

 

Nico knelt beside Percy and watched as he nuzzed the dolphin until it chattered at him happily and slid back into the tank. “Reach your hand out!” Percy encouraged, so Nico did. The dolphins seemed leary, their happy chatter dying down, but Percy reached out as well. He hovered over Nico's hand for a moment but took it in his and wove their fingers together, securing Nico’s hand under his and moving it to stroke one of the dolphins.

 

A moment later Percy let go and Nico was petting a very happy dolphin. Soon the other dolphins got closer and he rubbed the nose of each of them until one of them made to slide up on the platform. The wave it created got both Percy and Nico wet, their jeans hit with cold water, and behind them Percy could hear Calypso laughing.

 

Calypso was holding a bucket in one hand and had her wet suit half on with only a sports bra on and the suit folded back at her waist. She laughed again and slid the bucket towards them. “Go on and give them some fish,” she urged and started to pull her suit on the rest of the way. “Leave me a few, I’m going to want some for treats.”

 

Percy grabbed a fish and tossed it to the nearest dolphin. Then he grabbed one and tossed it to Nico with a laugh. Nico didn’t managed a good catch and thankfully the dolphin in front of him caught it quickly with before jumping back in the tank once more.

 

“Shouldn’t we be using gloved for this?” Nico called as Percy started to pass out fish with a smile on his face.

 

“Only if you’re a total wuss,” he chuckled and put the bucket down so Calypso still had some for later. “Come on, we need to finish up before the end of your shift.”

 

And they did. They didn’t talk a whole lot, just worked in a comfortable silence until it was almost time for Nico to clock out. Percy followed him back to the locker rooms and the two started to change. Percy didn't expect anything but he glanced at Nico only to see his shirts sticking to each other as he tried to get his uniform off. Nico probably didn't even notice it.

 

But Percy did.

 

First it was just general curiosity about what Nico looked like. Percy had managed to conjure up some pretty detailed fantasies. None of them had included yellowing black and purple bruises or ace bandages… He looked away almost immediately, definitely quick enough that Nico wouldn’t think he saw anything. But the sight still worried him…

 

Before Nico left to clock out Percy pulled out the wet suit. “Hey,” he called, “do you mind helping me with something before you head out?”

 

“What?” Nico turned and Percy stripped down to his boxers before yanking the suit onto his legs.

 

Feigning embarrassment Percy shrugged, “Sometimes the suit sticks too much and I need help zipping the back closed.”

 

Both of them stared at each other. “Uh, sure…” Nico set his book bag down and got closer to Percy who pulled the suit up over himself and stuck his hands in the sleeves. Both of them had gotten sweaty from the humid feed rooms and the material squeaked as it pulled against Percy’s skin before he turned his back to Nico.

 

It still silent and Percy waited. Nico may never have said anything about the scars but Percy knew he had seen them, and he wasn't unfazed by the sight because while Percy waited he had a feeling Nico hadn't even reached for the suit. He had seen the expression on enough other people to know what Nico looked like, the pity and horror that probably filled his eyes. And yet, even this close and being invited to look he didn't say a word.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” Percy’s voice was small and scared. “It’s all pretty much numbed…”

 

Silence.

 

Shaky hands took the edges of the suit, one trying to find the zipper. Percy felt Nico's finger brush against his skin and forgot how long it had been since someone casually touched him there. It caused him to shiver and Nico instantly dropped the fabric. The shuffle of his feet moving back caught Percy's attention and he turned to see Nico cradling his own face.

 

“Hey,” Percy slowly lifted Nico’s face, one hand on each of Nico’s. He guided Nico to look up at him and smiled even though his entire body wanted to run far away. “Wow, I thought this was hard for me… I’m alright, okay?” Nico sat on one of the benches and Percy knelt down in front of him, one hand resting now on Nico's shoulder. “It was a long time ago, and it’s all over now.” Percy hoped that Nico was hearing what he wanted to tell him, that things can get better. “I got out of it, I got away from all of it and I’m all healed now.”

 

He wanted so badly to tell Nico that there was more to life than where he was right now, that anything was possible and he could change his life. But he couldn’t do that without bringing up the bandages.

 

“Even when you get away,” Nico whispered and Percy wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or not, “you’re never fully healed…”

 

It was quite, and Percy didn’t respond, but eventually Nico managed and deep breath and a smile. “Let’s get that zipped up,” and this time Nico didn't hesitate as he pulled the zipper up, fast like he was in a hurry. Once it was done he grabbed his bag and flashed Percy his most convincing I’m fine smiles before leaving.

 

Percy didn’t find it that convincing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters, completely new chapters, coming out soon! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. The next chapter should be out shortly, since I'm planning on starting it tonight, so keep an eye out for it. Let me know what you think so far, I love having conversations in the comments and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)


	6. Part 6: Real Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Blofis had given Nico a packet of Percy's writing and Nico isn't sure he is ready to read it now that he has seen the damaged past Percy has. But he still wants to know more about this boy that seems to happy and unlike Nico. Someone with pain in their past like Nico... 
> 
> Percy thinks it may have been a mistake to let Nico that close to his scars, he doesn't want to think that way but now Nico is acting different and he is covered with even more bruises now. Perhaps he gave up too much of himself in one night.
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit heavy on the feels. If you do have any issues reading about childhood trauma, and still made it this far into the story, this may be the chapter to stop at. Please don't hate me, this story will get happy I promise!
> 
> ThroughTheFog

Part 6: Real Monsters

 

"You're home early," Chiron's voice sounded from the kitchen but Nico didn't even pause as he ran for the stairs. He had been running since he got off work, running to forget the slick feel of scar tissue under his fingers and the all knowing stare of green eyes. He had never seen Percy so serious before and it scared him. The ache of his healing ribs should have calmed him but it didn't this time. Instead he had just cut his commute and gotten home out of breath, barely able to make it up the stairs before Chiron saw him. The man was fast on his wheels but it would take a few minutes for him to get his chair in the lift to make it upstairs. 

 

He had almost told Percy... wanted to open up to Percy. Looking at the scars on Percy's back had made his ribs feel crushing, it had brought back every hit Nico had ever taken and every fight he had ever been in. It wasn't something he thought he would ever have to experience again but it just stared him in the face. Once in his room he lifted his shirt and unwound the bandaging, taking in the gross colors of his rib cage. What was really strange to him was Nico wanted to go out an pick a fight now, wanted to give in to where he came from. It was already embarrassing to find out that his father helped fund the aquarium, that it was him who helped Nico get the job, but it made him feel out of place as well. Percy's scars just reminded him how out of place he was. Once a street rat, always a street rat. 

 

There was a light knock on the door and Nico stepped over to let Chiron in. "Did something happen at work?" Chiron's eyes were narrowed but he had a look of understanding when he met Nico's gaze. The bandages were hidden under his covers, and his shirt was down again, but it still felt like his uncle knew something. 

 

"No," Nico smiled brightly, more so than usual even, and rubbed one arm. "It was actually great, I got to pet a dolphin. But I decided to jog home and I'm totally winded." he let out a nervous laugh but Chiron didn't comment on it. 

 

Chiron nodded, sitting in his chair with a long stick he had used to knock on Nico's door. The lift device hummed a moment before moving him back down. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." 

 

Nico shut his door and leaned against it, sliding until he was on the floor and looking at his bag. An odd feeling gripped his chest when Nico realized that this didn't make him want to learn more about Percy any less... He actually found his mind wandering to the packet that Mr. Blofis had given him. There was something about the way that the teacher had told him,  _" Look over his work and tell me if you think it’s worth the time then, he may surprise you with what he finishes. If you don't think you can help him after reading those then let me know." that made Nico want to open it. He reached for his bag and brought out the folder with Percy's writing, handling it like it was made of glass._

_Did he really want to read this now? Writing was something personal, at least for Nico much of his writing was. He knew that Percy needed to get his grades up but even if their teacher had given him these maybe he should ask before just diving in... He opened the folder and the papers slid onto the mattress, a fan of scrawled out handwriting awaited him and Nico could already tell one of Percy's set backs; he was doing these all by hand and his writing while legible was just a step above chicken scratch. It looked like it probably took hours for him to get this all out, no wonder he was falling behind. Not to mention Percy was obviously dyslexic, Nico's brain was fixing it as he looked at the pages but he knew how to fix it and Percy didn't._

_Before he could decide any better Nico's eye caught one of the titles:_

_A Monster Under My Bed_

Nico couldn't help but be intrigued. The paper had to be about two years old but Mr. Blofis had kept it in perfect condition. 

 

_Many children grow up with a fear of monsters under their beds, after all most people are afraid of the dark. I never had the need to worry though because if there were a monster under my bed it didn't compete with the monster I faced every day._

He should have stopped reading...

 

_It's claws were torn, rough edges left behind from where they had been chewed down, and a sour stench radiated from it in every direction. It clung to the surfaces it touched and made the environment a war zone to walk through. You couldn't trust your senses, it tricked them at each turn and kept your heart constantly racing. Another thing it did was take from you. The gas would go first, so you would freeze under your blankets in the winter, and then it was the water so you had to carry the scent of fear with you everywhere you went. Eventually the lights would go out, so you didn't even have your vision to guide you._

_But that wasn't the worst of it, it was the anticipation of the bad. You waited but you were never prepared. The hand would close around you and it would be there. Staring at you with the eyes of a monster that were hiding in the face of a man. It knew just how to control you because not far away your mother was sound asleep. She was all the light, all the good, and she had been suffocated by this thing._

He should really have stopped reading...

_If you were good, then that light would come back. It would wake the next morning for sure if you only let the monster do what it wanted then. So as it's claws scratched your skin you didn't flinch. And as it's fingers closed around your neck, you never screamed. Being frozen in fear has its advantages, because you can tell people you saw a monster and you stared it down as it lifted you from the floor and slammed you onto your bed. It doesn't make you the victor but it gives you the small satisfaction of not meeting its desire._

_You let the tears fall later, until you've dried them out from years of crying. Monsters under the bed leave when you get older. True monsters, things to be feared, they live in your head forever._

Nico wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or throw up. He stuffed the papers back into the folder and rushed to the master bathroom where he turned on the shower. The water that started beating against the glass doors quickly filled the room with steam and Nico stripped down so he could crawl inside and curl up on the floor, unsure if his legs would continue to support him. Hot water felt like needles against his skin but it didn't do anything to help him forget what he just read. Eventually there was a knock on the door and Chiron's voice filtered in through the pit pat pit pat of the water against Nico's back. "Are you okay in there?? Dinner is ready, I've been keeping it warm in the oven." 

 

"I'll, I'll be right out!" Nico tried to get his voice to work but it caught with each word. How was he supposed to look at Percy now? Look at him and not ask what happened to the bastard that mutilated his back. Nico had fought off children older than him, but an adult... it was doubly sick, it was pure evil and made the pit of Nico's stomach fill with hate.  

 

Once Nico made his way downstairs he saw Chiron pulling a platter of food from the oven. He didn't have it in him to pay attention, he just put food on his plate and began moving it around with his fork. He was breaking rule number one and he couldn't help it. What he had read just made it impossible to eat.

 

"What's wrong son?" Chiron had a way of talking that soothed every nerve in your body. Nico didn't trust it, not with his problems. He had heard the same tone from too many social workers that placed him in the system to better his situation. 

 

But now, after getting to know Chiron, maybe he could insinuate to someone else's problems... "Have you ever experienced hate?" Chiron's eyes darkened but Nico continued, "I met someone who just... well he seems too damn happy knowing what I know about him. He acts like the world has all the riches to offer even though it has screwed him over every chance it got. I'm just upset someone so kind has had to go through so much." 

 

A smile formed on Chiron's lips, gone almost too quickly and replaced with a hard line but Nico had seen it. "I think that's the first time you've really spoken to me Nico," he whispered and tilted his head, "but if you ask me, from your tone, I would say that person has enough people hating the injustices upon them to be bothered carrying the weight. And to answer your earlier question I have experienced hate. It is why I do the work I do, because I saw what foster homes and orphanages did wrong. If more people stepped up to do it right we may not make the wrong go away but perhaps we could give a little hope..." 

 

That night after dinner and another shower Nico dropped from his window to the alleyway behind Chiron's home. It couldn't be that hard to find a fight in New York.

 

 

_Break_

 

 

Percy woke up with a smile on his face that morning. It may not have gone the way he wanted but he did feel like he knew Nico a little better. He rushed to get dressed and grabbed his school bag before kissing his mom goodbye, glad to know that she had the day off to rest. 

 

"You look chipper," the bus driver was still munching on a burrito when Percy climbed in and headed for the back, a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

 

And it he was chipper, he guessed anyways. He was terrified of feeling that way, but he couldn't help it. And Nico hadn't bombarded him with questions about the scars, he had touched them! It wasn't intentional but it happened and Percy couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He poked fun at Annabeth and Grover once they were on the bus, trying to avoid why Nico wasn't riding with them and managing to change the subject rather well for everyone aside from Luke. Luke just kept staring at Percy every time Nico's name was brought up like he was analyzing Percy's response. 

 

Percy's mood managed to stay high as he made his way to homeroom, alone thankfully because Luke's gaze was making him think things he shouldn't, and he was even early to class. And so was, Nico? That was when Percy's mood shifted...

 

Nico stood at Mr. Blofis's desk, his arms crossed and a glare more intense than Percy had seen on anyone. It was dark, dangerous, and it didn't help that Nico had a cut along his cheekbone. 

 

Not only that but Nico had one of his hands bandaged up and a slight bruise on his jaw. The talking had stopped the moment Percy opened the door and Nico turned, eyes widening, before one of his fake smiles surfaced. Percy was really starting to hate those smiles... "Should I... wait in the hall?" he asked, looking between Nico and their teacher, seeing the tension and understanding in Mr. Blofis's eyes.

 

"No that wont be necessary Percy," Mr. Blofis stood and nodded to Nico, "we were done I believe." 

 

As Nico looked back at Mr. Blofis his eyes clouded again with that darkness, "I will speak with you after class," he stated in a way that Percy had never dared to speak to Mr. Blofis, but their teacher did nothing. His gaze had fallen to his desk like he was defeated as Nico strolled to the back of the room and took his seat. "I didn't think you could manage being early to anything," he joked. 

 

Quirking an eyebrow Percy straightened his back and made his way through the desks and sat beside Nico, "Well I am a man of many talents di Angelo," he said before pulling out his notebook. "Besides, my bus was ahead of schedule."   

 

A chuckle escaped Nico and brought a small yet more genuine smile to his face. It vanished just as quickly as Nico turned to look out the window. 

 

"I think it works out rather well today Jackson," Mr. Blofis sat down in his chair and smiled, "meet your new tutor." 

 

"Really?" Percy looked to Nico who shrugged and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, "I need some extra curricular activities, if only college knew the time it will take to get you to focus." there was still a smirk clinging to Nico's lips when he spoke but he didn't look over at Percy.

 

"You wound me Nico, I can focus when it matters." 

 

"Well I guess we'll find out," when he finally looked over at Percy his eyes were like cracking glass. Percy saw the sorrow and pity from the night before but also a hard and emotionless quality that seemed it was trying to overpower that. But when he met Percy's gaze they brightened briefly and then he looked away. 

 

Percy wanted to ask about the cuts, or the wrapped hand. Hell, he still wanted to ask about the busted up rib cage, but he held his tongue. More students filled the room and Percy wondered how much he would have to give up to Nico just to learn anything about him.

_Break_

Nothing could have infuriated him more that morning than his talk with Blofis. Nico had woken up with sore everything from the night before. It had kept his mind off of Percy so he could sleep, but fighting with busted ribs was never a good idea. It took everything in him now to keep his breathing even and that hadn't been easy when he wanted to scream at the teacher. Why the man thought it was okay to give anyone those writings was beyond Nico and he had promptly handed them back demanding to know what gave the man that right. 

 

And Blofis had a reason for it, which should have made it better but it didn't. Nico had to be told about how Percy managed his scholarship at the school, how Blofis had been given the boys writing by social services and how he had petitioned with the board to allow Percy to attend. How he had been managing with his swim scholarship for so long until he dropped off the team without an explanation, and how it had been overlooked due to extenuating circumstances. But Nico still hated him for what he had just given away, the pain that only Percy had the right to share... and the teacher had simply admitted that he knew as painful as it was it was also some of Percy's best work. And if Percy didn't get his grades up he would leave the school, and Mr Blofis seemed to know that being at the school was good for Percy...

 

Just thinking about the conversation had Nico seething. Percy walking in had just added to his frustration but as he sat on the bleachers in gym he couldn't help but admire watching Percy spike volley ball after volley ball over the high net. It wasn't just that Percy looked good playing, more that he managed to look happy. And it wasn't all a show, even if some of it was there was still a hopeful twinkle to his eyes. When he looked over at Nico his face would split into a wide and honest smile before he wiggled his eyebrows. Maybe Nico was jealous that he didn't have that optimism anymore. He wasn't sure he ever had. 

 

"di Angelo!" Coach Hedge bleated from beside him, "I hope you understand that violence wont get you out of things around here forever." 

 

He shrugged, "sorry coach, I haven't had mandatory physical education in a while so I wasn't thinking. I promise I'll be ready for tomorrow." but the man just huffed and hobbled away while muttering something about delinquents under his breath. Nico sighed and cringed as his ribs shifted, letting out a hiss of pain as he sat back with a sports magazine. 

 

"You all right there?" Percy's voice sounded behind him and he startled, not knowing when the boy joined him  on the bleachers. "You look like hell." 

 

"Haha," Nico scoffed and dropped the magazine beside him, "like I haven't heard that before. Better get back to the game before Coach Hedge makes you run laps." 

 

Percy laughed and stepped down to the level Nico was sitting on. "I'm not worried about that," he ran his hands through his hair and shook himself like he was trying to forget something, "I sort of have a pass in gym as long as I don't cause trouble. Don't want to overwork myself." 

 

Well that made Nico feel like shit.

 

"Hey," Percy narrowed his eyes at Nico, "don't worry yourself about it." his tone was colder than normal, "It isn't worth it." 

 

"Percy!" a girl at the base of the bleachers was calling up, her smile nearly blinding Nico. "Its no fun if you aren't down here to play against! These other guys couldn't hit a ball if you drew tits on it!" 

 

The sound of Percy's laugh was infectious and Nico wanted to glare at him but it felt the same as kicking a puppy. "Come on and join us up here then, unless you're scared of getting in trouble!" 

 

She was fast, and in no time she was right in front of Nico and hand't even broken a sweat. "Trouble?" she asked as she leaned towards Percy, her hazel eyes shifting in the light around her, "I never worry about trouble, didn't you learn that?" she giggled and looked down at Nico, "you're the new kid! Nico right?" 

 

Nico nodded and the girl plopped herself down at their feet, "Piper!" she said as she pulled the pony tail out of her hair and shook the choppy strands loose. "I'm on the cheer team here, used to pump Percy up for his meets before he stopped swimming." 

 

"I told you I'm allergic to the chlorine this place uses!" he nudged her with his foot but she slapped him away.

 

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, "and you told Jason that you couldn't because you had physical therapy after a horse kicked you, Leo says you need glasses, everyone seems to have a different story." 

 

The look on Percy's face was pure sex, Nico couldn't think of any other way to describe it as he leaned closer to Piper so their faces were mere inches apart, "Well you know I would never lie to you," he whispered to her and tilted his head to look into her eyes. 

 

"That worked a year ago Jackson," she rolled her eyes but Nico saw the blush on her cheeks, "get some new lines you dork." 

 

"Why?" Percy straightened up and looked over at Nico, "they still work don't they?" he winked and Nico looked away quickly to hide his red cheeks. 

 

Piper glared at Percy, "don't be mean!" she chided him and turned back to Nico, "ignore him. It's annoying but he really is harmless. Percy couldn't hurt a spider if it were on his face. Anyways are you guys coming to the rally on Friday? The squad has an awesome new routine and we are raising money for the marine life rehabilitation aquarium." 

 

"Of course we'll be there!" Percy wrapped an arm around Nico, more gently that Nico would have thought, and laughed. "Gotta get the new kid here socialized." 

 

"Just don't get him socialized like you," she looked back at Nico, "you're already getting attention as the new slice, and you're such a cute little thing!" Nico rolled his eyes at that, "I'm serious! If I weren't taken I'd totally be flitting around you like the rest of them." 

 

Nico's eyebrows shot up and Piper giggled again, "You haven't even noticed! To busy enamored with this one I'd assume," and she jerked a thumb in Percy's direction who blushed so red it looked like he had a sunburn. It brought a smile to Nico's face. 

 

"Get off it Pipes," Percy pushed her to the side and stood up, "no one needs you to play matchmaker again."  _Play match maker again?_  Nico wondered if that meant anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there will be a pep rally to look forward to soon!! I know that these are coming out in shorter chapters than some of my other work, and I am thinking of lengthening them soon but I'm not sure how that will work with the flow of the story. As always feel free to leave comments, I love discussing the work with you all in the comments and if you did enjoy the story so far leave a kudos. I will be back with another update soon!
> 
> ThroughTheFog


	7. Part 7: Rally Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading over Percy's work it is difficult for Nico to continue looking at him the same. Late nights and bad decisions seem to be in his future if he keeps hanging around the boy who survived the worlds crushing blows. Perhaps this is a chance for equal exchange, Nico just isn't sure he can pay the price. 
> 
> Percy knows he made a mistake showing Nico his scars, the sideways glances are enough to tell him that. But he wants to know Nico and that is a feeling he isn't used to having. Maybe dressing Nico up will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! I hope you all enjoy this piece, I kept it more lighthearted because there is soon to be some hard hitting chapters ahead. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

Part 7: Rally Day 

 

Friday came more quickly than Nico had expected. Mr Blofis and him had continued their conversation from that morning and while Nico had enjoyed making the man squirm (something made more enjoyable by the fact that the man knew he was in the wrong) when it came down to it he knew he was going to have to tutor Percy soon. This weekend had seemed like a looming dark cloud since Nico hadn't been able to talk to Percy about when he had read.

 

"Do you still plan on going to the pep rally?" Piper had taken to finding him at lunch, trying to get him new friends he supposed. She beamed at him with a smile that was hiding something he probably didn't want to find out. "Why aren't you sitting with Percy?"

 

Nico shifted in his seat, "so many questions," he grumbled before swallowing the food in his mouth. Him and Percy had actually been instructed to attend the pep rally on Calypso's orders to spread awareness. She must have known that Percy isn't open about working at the aquarium so it was more like a paid day off. Of course they were required to wear shirts from the gift shop and Nico wasn't particularly shy about his working there. Honestly it seemed more like a way for Calypso to give Percy a day off, Nico just happened to be part of the package. 

 

"He is already dragging me to the rally," Nico rolled his eyes at her, "no need in suffocating me at lunch as well. You seem to have that covered." 

 

"Oooh someone has been grumpy," she giggled and Nico huffed, "come on why don't you go sit with Lou and those guys even?" 

 

"Who says anyone in this equation would be happy with that?" after finishing his food Nico slid the tray to the end of the table and crossed his arms to look back at Piper. 

 

"Oh don't be like that Nico," she waved him off and looked back over at the group she had mentioned. Lou was in Nico's Latin class, and her friend Will was in gym with him. There was also Cecil and Reyna but he only knew them from gossip: Cecil was a weed dealer and Reyna was captain of the archery club. They group waved awkwardly in their direction when Piper tried to get them to move tables. "They wave at you!" she grinned from ear to ear looking back at him, "and you wave back!" he slapped his hand to the table and threw her a glare, "oh you don't scare me," she huffed. "And you don't scare them either. Come on, wave them over, you can't just be the aloof eye candy your entire school year." 

 

"I am perfectly fine letting people observe from afar," he told her, but Reyna was already ushering the group up and toward them. "Great, forced friendships, just what I need." 

 

Piper smirked at him but leaned in to whisper, "I won't leave your side, I promise." 

 

"Sounds more like a threat," but regardless he smiled until the new group plopped down across from him, Lou staring down Reyna who wasn't paying attention. 

 

Reyna reached out her arm formally and shook Nico's hand, "Reyna," she stated and let go. "You're name is Nico right?"

 

"The guy who showed up to gym with a busted face," Will smacked his own forehead and leaned forward so Nico could practically feel Will's eyes racking over the healing cut on his cheek. "That looks like it's healing nicely." 

 

"Oh shut up Will," Reyna elbowed the boy in his side and Nico winced. His ribs were still sore. "He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut but he is harmless, probably just about to give you a lecture on the proper treatment for the human body." 

 

"Health and safety and important!" Will whined only for Cecil to throw his lanky legs up into Will's lap. "Get off of me you leach!" 

 

"Stop droning on about the proper care before we're all old. We're too young to feel the effects, let us enjoy this." Cecil's head dropped back and Nico knew he wanted whatever that guy had that made him so... relaxed. The boy was laying on his classmates for fucks sake, his head now resting against Lou's shoulder. She looked down at him distastefully but didn't bother to move him. 

 

"Thanks for joining us," Piper smiled at Reyna, "I actually needed to talk to you about the rally this afternoon." Reyna raised an eyebrow and Piper and the rest of the group cut her odd glances but she brushed it off, "Oh Reyna it's strictly business, okay?" reluctant Reyna's eyes narrowed but she pushed herself from the table and made her way with Piper towards the exit. 

 

 _Liar._ Nico thought as he watched Piper walk away. 

 

"Great," Lou huffed and moved so her feet were on the table, causing Cecil to fall into her lap. "I wanted to go out to the archery range for lunch, but she has the keys." 

 

"Oh come off it Lou," Will's eyes sparkled when he laughed and Nico wondered if Percy had taken this one for a round too once upon a time. "I'm sure we can find somewhere else to go." 

 

Nico wanted to go to his spot, the first one he found when he started going here. It was important to find his space, somewhere it could just be him, but he couldn't just invite all of these people to join him. It would defeat the purpose of the spot... "I think I know somewhere," he stood, ready to show them the way or just head off on his own. Unfortunately they all sighed and stood with him, so he wasn't going to his spot. Instead the four of them walked through the cafeteria and towards the gym. He rounded back behind the bleachers and jimmeied the knob open to show a set of stairs. they wound up above the gym and then another three stories before opening up to the roof, no one but Coach Hedge probably even knew about the stairs, and Nico didn't see him working those short legs for that long. And it was just his back up spot, not like the small, shaded section of roof above the pool where no one could see him. 

 

"The roof!" Lou cheered and pumped one of her fists in the air, "damn Nico, you've only been here what, a week? And already your reputation is proven." 

 

"My reputation?" he asked and the others went quiet. "What reputation have I gained?" 

 

"Not so much one you gained man," Cecil petted him on the shoulder and Nico jerked away. "Woah," Cecil's hands rose above his head and Nico spotted a pipe in one of his hands, "calm down. No one cares about that kind of stuff anyways." 

 

"Reyna is an office aid," Lou glowered at Cecil and Nico had to give her props, her glares were good. "She had a file that she shouldn't have had around someone who had no business opening it. But aside from the four of us no one knows about it," she stepped forward and gripped Cecil by the shoulder, "and it's gonna stay that way, ain't that right, stoner?"

 

"Geesh Lou," Will stepped between them and grabbed Lou by the wrist, "Cecil isn't even the one who brought it up." 

 

"But he read it in the first place," she dropped him but Cecil just smirked up at her, "I don't wanna have to walk around with people's personal shit hanging over me." 

 

"What do you mean by my file?" Nico was glowering now, no more half friendly willing to give them a chance Nico. His glare zeroed in on Cecil but Will stepped forward again and he practically radiated sunshine, not even bothered by Nico's stare. "What did you read in my file?" 

 

"Like Lou said, no one outside of us will ever hear about it," Will stuck his hands in his pockets but Lou smacked the back of his head before walking towards the edge of the roof.

 

At some point she had snagged the pipe from Cecil and she slipped a lighter out of her pocket before sitting on the edge and swinging one leg over. "The school has your Juvenal rap sheet, they've got everyone's here I'm sure. But they are so exclusive that you had to have a lot of pull to get in with all that." 

 

They knew his juvie records? Nico wasn't sure how to feel about that. It had been so long since he had to think about stuff like that and the only part of it he was worried about was talking about it all. But no one on the roof seemed to want to...

 

"New rule!" Cecil jumped to his feet and pointed in the air, "no talking about depressing shit on the roof." he strutted towards Lou and snatched the pipe from her hands, "only relaxation and medication." He took a hit and blew out the smoke before holding it out to Nico, "Do you partake?" 

 

Before Nico could reach for it Will was already flipping the pipe in his hand and lighting it. "I thought you were a health nut," Nico raised an eyebrow but the cheerful boy inhaled like a pro and smiled before blowing it out his nose like a dragon. 

 

"Would you like to hear the benefits of marijuana?" 

 

"It takes all the fun out of it!!" Cecil whined as Nico took the pipe with a sly smile and a wink he almost felt guilty for when he watched Will blush. 

 

_Break_

 

"Come on," Piper swung the door shut and looked out the window in it's center to be sure that Nico hand't followed them. "I know you know." 

 

"That I know what?" Reyna crossed her arms over her chest and stared the other girl down but the sound of someone coughing caught her attention. 

 

"This is going to be the best pep rally ever!" Piper squweed and jumped up and down. 

 

_Break_

 

"Oh you're not even getting into the spirit of it!" Percy adjusted the plush shark head he had stuffed Nico into and looked at the boy with a blinding smile. The two of them had felt off the past few days, every once in a while Nico seemed to forget he wasn't talking to Percy and they would joke at work but most of the time he seemed holed up in his own head. And guilty. 

 

Percy should have known that Nico would be freaked out about the scars, but he hadn't thought of a way to bring it up without sounding like a self absorbed ass so he just left it alone. But shouldn't Nico have moved on by now?

 

Actually after lunch was the most relaxed that Percy had ever seen Nico. Even with his head stuck in an animal's mouth he seemed... cheerful?

 

"I don't see why you put us both in sharks heads," Nico mumbled and looked at his feet. "You should be a dolphin, you'd make a good dolphin." 

 

"Now Nico that is either a somewhat disturbing or extremely dull fantasy," Percy nudged him and grabbed some paint for Nico's face. 

 

"No," Nico actually whined and Percy froze. Nico looked like a doll right now and Percy wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he was dressing Nico up against his will but he had thought about those big eyes and dark lashes like crazy the past few days... "You would be a cute dolphin."  

 

Okay, Percy needed to get his hormones under control. "And you would be a cute guppy," he grabbed the white paint and dipped his finger in it before smearing it across his face, right under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. "See, I just look silly." 

 

Nico's cheeks went bright pink and his eyes darted to the floor. "If that's true then you look silly all the time," his voice was almost pouty and Percy wasn't sure how to react. Just stunned silence, which seemed to do more harm then good. 

 

"In a good way!" Nico stammered and rubbed at his forehead, "I mean I think that you confuse silly with cute because you're really..." he trailed off and Percy wished he hadn't but Nico had that guilty look back in his eyes and he started to flounder before crouching by his bag. "I actually..." his voice was muffled by the shark head and he started to throw random papers on the floor at his feet, "I have... something... for when we study tonight... Damn it where is that blasted story?!" he huffed and sat down cross legged to continue his search. 

 

"Nico, its alright you can just give it to me tonight." 

 

"No," Nico shook his head and the shark head tried to spin around his neck, "you need a lot of work but..." his fingers fluttered through several different papers before snagging one and ripping it free from the pile, "Aha!" 

 

"Did you just say 'aha!'?" 

 

"Just..." Nico's voice trailed off as he read over the paper and then flung his arm out to Percy. He looked away, like he didn't want to watch as Percy took it. 

 

The title said:  _Birthday Number Nine_

"What is this?" Percy asked and trailed his eyes to the first paragraph but Nico stopped him. 

 

"I owe it to you, okay?" his eyes were practically pleading and all Percy could think was that something was off about him. Nico wasn't this... open. So Percy just nodded, "don't read it now," Nico added before stuffing the rest of his papers back in his bag. 

 

"Okay..." Percy slipped the papers into one of his folders with a sigh and reached down to help Nico up. When he didn't accept Percy narrowed his eyes, "Is everything alright with you?" 

 

"I'm fine," Nico's eyes darted away and he started for the locker room doors. "Lets get this fundraiser on." 

 

_Break_

Overall Nico didn't have many complaints about the rally. He wasn't the typical rally goer but he was happy to see the money they were making for Calypso. He even laughed with Percy before the high started to wear off, he was going to have to ask Cecil where he got that. 

 

Reyna put on an amazing performance with a few other kids, arching arrows through hoops and landing them deep into wheels of hay. Nico was pretty sure that one of her arrows went straight through and lodged itself into the stand but what was really impressive was when she brought out two hounds and had them run into the field to bring back random toys she had hidden out there. It was rather amazing watching, she go so intense no matter what she was doing. 

 

Annabeth announced everything the honors club would be doing, even offered a formal invitation for three students to join. Nico was one of them and Percy had nudged him on the shoulder calling him a nerd. Grover and a gorgeous girl discussed the garden clubs upcoming activities involving the pumpkin patch and harvest festival, it gave Nico an idea of where Cecil was buying his stash. 

 

"This is fun!" Percy shouted over the noise as the students got up to dance to a pop song someone had belting over the speakers. 

 

Piper and the other cheerleaders were doing some kind of routine along with the music but the moment one song ended she bolted from the stage followed by Reyna. Nico took the last of the money being handed his way and grabbed Percy so the two of them could count it up and file it into the lock box. 

 

"Wow," Nico stared at all the cash, "this is a lot of money..." 

 

"I know," Percy sighed and started to sort out the bills, "rich kids offer up money like its nothing. But it will do Calypso a lot of good." Percy glanced up at Nico and laughed, "Nico, you would almost think you've never seen this kind of money. Didn't daddy give you an allowance?" 

 

Nico went cold and snapped the lock box shut. Before Percy even had the chance to take back what he said Nico was spinning on his heel, the high nearly gone. 

 

"Nico!!" Both Piper and Percy were shouting his name but he ignored the latter, too annoyed to deal with it right then. "Nico!" Piper's voice rang out over the still booming music and the sounds of students cheering. With his high wearing off the insistent noise was giving him a headache. He rubbed at his temples and followed the sound of her voice to the doors that lead back to the courtyard, her cheerful smile now paired with a worried look from Reyna as they rested their hands on the handles for his exit. 

 

"We've got a surprise for you!" Piper jumped and her cheer uniform called more attention to her than Nico wanted to be involved in. 

 

Reyna looked at Nico and dropped her hand from the door, "Piper maybe we should--

 

"Oh don't be silly," Piper smiled and yanked her door open with enough force she should have dislocated her shoulder, "how could he not love this?" 

 

Nico wasn't sure what he was expecting to see on the other side but what he did see sobered him up quick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments. It wouldn't have been in the Rich Riordan spirit if I didn't have a good cliff hanger once in a while. 
> 
> ThroughTheFog :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this work. Once I am caught up to where I left off in the original story I may be deleting it from my account. The next installment will be up soon though so the story will continue and be concluded. I am also planning on picking up my old works and either finishing what I've started or revamping all of them this way as well. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, all constructive feedback is appreciated. :)
> 
> \- TheLastHeroesDaughter


End file.
